En Otra Vida
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Porque sentían que ya se habían visto un millón de veces antes; tal vez, en otra vida.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de Hiromu Arakawa. Yo escribo sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

><p><strong>EN OTRA VIDA<strong>

_Capítulo Único_

Winry se despertó temprano como siempre. Era ya hora de trabajar. Se vistió con un pantalón azul y una playera lisa blanca, no necesitaba arreglarse más para su jornada laboral, no era como si estuviera buscando un marido. Amarró su cabello en una ordenada cola alta y salió de casa. Llegar hasta la escuelita donde impartía clases matutinas le tomó alrededor de veinte minutos, caminando, por supuesto. Después de la guerra, utilizar algún tipo de vehículo se había vuelto un lujo, aunque aún existían. Su estómago gruñía fuertemente, pero debía esperar hasta llegar a la cafetería y ser alimentada como todos los demás.

Sentada y con un vaso de jugo de limón y un plato con una razonable porción de huevo y tocino frente a ella, Winry charlaba con su compañera, Rose, de lo mismo de siempre, de lo que todos hablaban: la reconstrucción de Suiza y su pueblito, Zug.

—¿Hoy irás también al hospital, Rose? —preguntó Winry, llevándose una porción de tocino a la boca. El hospital era una construcción casi apenas en comienzo, hombres y mujeres ayudaban día y noche para levantarlo.

Rose le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué comerían si no voy?—dijo.

Ambas mujeres rieron por lo dicho y luego siguieron comiendo en silencio, pesimistas al recordar los años pasados. Zug, desde siempre, había sido un estado(1) muy pequeño y, sin embargo, después de la guerra había quedado tan destrozado como las grandes ciudades de Zúrich, Berna o Ginebra; por eso necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para ponerlo de pie nuevamente.

—¿Tú irás también, Winry? —rompió la quietud Rose. La ojiazul respondió afirmativamente y luego se retiró de la cafetería con un saludo general a todos sus ocupantes. Ya casi era hora de que los niños entraran a clase.

En el aula, Winry deslizó fuera de su bolsa el material didáctico que tenía preparado para la clase del día. Hoy aprenderían Historia, Geografía, Matemáticas y Ciencias Naturales, en ese orden. Winry se preguntó si de verdad era correcto y necesario enseñarles a niños de diez años cómo el mundo se había ido a la perdición por falta de moral y exceso de ambición.

Alguna vez, su abuela le había dicho que la historia se enseñaba para que los más jóvenes aprendieran de los errores del pasado y no los volvieran a cometer. Winry no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Para ella, esa materia era sólo era la forma en la que el hombre camuflajeaba lo orgulloso que estaba de sus "hazañas" y horrores cometidos en el pasado, fingiendo que estaba arrepentido; porque si Hitler que vivió la primera guerra mundial y ver todo aquello con sus propios ojos no lo detuvo a crear la segunda, ¿enseñarles a base de palabras a niños los sucesos pasados los detendría de crear la cuarta? No, ella no lo creía así, antes, prefería no hablarles sobre el tema en absoluto. Tal vez así podía evitar que se les formara cualquier tipo de idea en la mente.

Pero el programa educativo no estaba de acuerdo con ella y ella tenía que seguir impartiendo esa materia.

Escribió la fecha en el pizarrón, ocho de noviembre de dos mil treinta, y el timbre sonó por todos los pasillos y se coló hasta las aulas. La joven Rockbell relegó sus oscuros pensamientos a la parte trasera de su cabeza y se dedicó por completo a los veinte niños que entraban por la puerta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Contrario a sus deseos, Winry estaba apostada en la enfermería debido a sus conocimientos médicos. Ella prefería, con mucho, estar afuera, removiendo escombros y cargando pesados sacos de cemento, pero sabía que era más útil allí que en cualquier otra parte. Zug estaba escaso de personal médico. Ya habían contactado a Berna para que los auxiliara con personal, pero aún no obtenían alguna clase de respuesta. Era lógico. Seguramente ni allá se daban abasto.

—Hey, Winry —la llamó Paninya, entrando a la enfermería improvisada; una enorme carpa con estantes, dos camas, tres de escritorios y unos cuantos aparatos médicos y fármacos—. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Armstrong necesita los planos del ala de urgencias y yo estoy ocupada con Dominique montando una recepción decente. Si me voy, seguro que me va a reñir... ¡anda, di que sí!

—¿Sabes quién los tiene? —pidió Winry, no poniendo ninguna case de resistencia a la petición de su amiga y compañera.

—Me parece que Sig, pero ahora está en su receso. Supongo que debe encontrarse descansando con su esposa, Izumi. Ya sabes que está embarazada de alto riesgo y la cuida mucho.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa en la cara, Winry salió de la carpa y le pidió a Rose, que se encontraba en la cocina, que la relevara un rato y pidiéndole fervientemente que la llamara de inmediato si algo malo ocurría. Luego se encaminó al baldío que estaba frente a lo que sería el nuevo hospital de Zug (la clínica con la que contaban actualmente era insuficiente y estaba cayéndose a pedazos) que hacía de área de descanso, pues unos cuantos árboles lo adornaban. Allí encontró a Sig, tal y como Paninya lo había dicho, debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol con su esposa, tocándole el vientre con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Disculpe, Sig —dijo la rubia, incómoda por haber interrumpido en lo que ella creía era un momento íntimo de la pareja—. Necesito los planos de la sala de urgencias para Armstrong, ¿podría dármelos?

—Los tiene el nuevo ingeniero —contestó el hombretón amablemente.

¿Nuevo ingeniero? Ella no sabía nada sobre un nuevo ingeniero. Tenía entendido que Alemania enviaría ayuda para la reconstrucción de Suiza, pero no estaba segura de que esa ayuda llegaría a su pequeño estado. Al parecer el rumor era cierto y su pesimismo falso, y después de todo habían enviado a un ingeniero, equipo de trabajo y suministros a Zug.

—¿Dónde está él? O cómo es, por lo menos.

—Se fue por ahí para ayudar hace un rato —señaló con el dedo a su derecha—. Es enano y rubio. Créeme, es fácil de localizar —respondió Izumi con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. La joven asintió, decidida a marcharse lejos de la pareja.

Winry recorrió todo el terreno baldío en busca de un "enano rubio", segura de que no lo encontraría; en Suiza había tanta gente rubia como morena, pelirroja también había por montones, aunque eran los menos. Por eso era el país con más diversidad cultural en el mundo.

Al final, y a punto de darse por vencida, Winry se encontró con un hombre que le daba la espalda rubio y enano (casi tenía su estatura, unos cuántos centímetros más, pero dado a que no lo conocía, ella asumió que era él), tal como lo había dicho Izumi. Trabajaba junto con los demás pobladores creando una banqueta. Se acercó a él, pensando que tal vez era demasiado joven para ser un ingeniero. Bueno, ¿quién era ella para juzgar?

—Disculpe... —dijo dudosa. El hombre la ignoró y ella hizo una mueca. Bien, no se molestaría, probablemente no la escuchó con el ruido que provocaban las excavadoras y demás—. ¡Disculpe! —intentó de nuevo, esta vez más alto.

El hombre dejó lo que estaba, se sacudió las palmas una contra otra y la miró interrogativamente. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, a Winry le dio un vuelco el corazón y una sensación abrumadora y nostálgica se apoderó de ella. ¿Quién era él? Estaba segura de haberlo visto en alguna parte, pero ahora no recordaba ni dónde ni cuándo.

—¿Eres el nuevo ingeniero? —se las arregló para decir, combatiendo con el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Él achicó la vista, como analizándola, a Winry le pareció más bien que la reconocía. Luego asintió a su cuestionamiento, medio gruñendo—. Yo... necesito los planos para... necesitan los planos del pabellón de urgencias. He venido por ellos —se trabó con las palabras—, me han dicho que tú los tenías. Alex Armstrong los necesita.

—Ahora te los doy. Están por allá —se limpió las manos y camino directo a una mesa que yacía rezagada cerca de unas palas. Buscó entre todos los tubos y papeles, y, al final, le entregó un rollo grande.

—Gracias —dijo Winry, mareada de repente cuando sus manos rozaron un poco al coger ella los planos. El joven frente a ella lo notó. Él arrugó un poco el ceño en señal de preocupación y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, yo sólo... el sol me ha provocado dolor de cabeza; estoy todo el día encerrada en la enfermería, supongo que será por eso.

—¿Eres enfermera?

—Sí —afirmó la rubia, aunque por sus conocimientos más bien era casi como una doctora no certificada—. Bien, me retiro.

Y se marchó de allí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

**OoOOoOoOoOoO**

Una sensación de angustia se apoderó de ella. Se sentía sola, abandonada; luego un gran vacío le llenó el corazón. Una lágrima se coló por la comisura de su ojo derecho y desapareció en la almohada, en seguida, Winry despertó sobresaltada, jadeando y sosteniéndose el pecho, tratando de menguar con ese inútil gesto el dolor que se había apoderado de su ser.

¿Qué había soñado? Ya no lo recordaba, todo estaba confuso y borroso, pero sentía como si algo en su interior se removiera y le gritara por algo, le pidiera algo.

Esa fue la primera noche, de las muchas que le siguieron, en la que tuvo pesadillas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desde el día en que conoció al ingeniero alemán por causa de aquellos planos, Winry no lo había vuelto a ver. Por una parte estaba aliviada, no sabía qué era ese sentimiento que la llenó por completo cuando lo vio y temía descubrirlo, por otra, sentía la necesidad de verlo, estar con él. Claro que ella se resistía. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, mucho menos lo conocía, sin mencionar que todo lo que estaba sintiendo respecto a él era realmente absurdo. Tal vez lo que sintió cuando lo conoció era un mal presentimiento. Claro. Ni ella se lo creía.

Tres hombres entraron a la enfermería precipitadamente con una expresión de preocupación. Los reconoció como Maes y (¡sorpresa, sorpresa!) el ingeniero. Llevaban cargado a Jean, estaba sangrando profusamente. Ignorando cualquier cosa que le pudo pasar por la cabeza al ver al rubio, Winry se puso su máscara de profesional y examinó a su paciente.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó, mientras examinaba la herida con expresión inescrutable. Havoc tenía un corte muy profundo en la pierna y, por lo que podía notar superficialmente, había pasado por unas cuantas venas, por eso la cantidad de sangre.

Los dos hombres explicaron todo el accidente de manera un tanto atropellada, pero ella entendió perfectamente. En realidad no había mucho qué contar, era un accidente de trabajo, no una negligencia. Winry procedió a desinfectar, luego llamó a su compañera, Layla, para que le preparara los instrumentos necesarios para coser la herida y la morfina. Jean no podría caminar bien por un buen tiempo, era una lástima. Era un recurso muy valioso para la construcción.

—Será mejor que se retiren —indicó Winry, en tono de mando. Entre menos mirones mejor.

Los hombres no dudaron en acatar su petición.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Todo ese asunto de Jean y su pierna había terminado y Winry salió de la enfermería un poco cansada y con ganas de lavarse. Su bata blanca se encontraba llena de sangre seca y eso la mareaba. No porque le tuviera alguna clase de miedo a la sangre, sino porque eso implicaba que alguien se había herido y ella tenía escalofríos cada vez que sucedía eso. Bueno, por lo menos podía ser útil, aunque no le agradara la causa.

Estiró las piernas mediante una caminata en círculos cerca de la entrada, pensando en sus padres y sintiéndose patética. Ellos habían sido médicos en la guerra, muertos en ella; seguramente habían visto cosas peores y ella se asustaba por un único hombre herido y una cantidad mínima de sangre. Menos mal que ni ellos ni su abuela estaban para verla, probablemente se avergonzarían de ella.

—Winry —escuchó su nombre; un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina y la paralizó por un segundo. Recuperando la compostura, se giró solamente para encontrarse con el "enano rubio"—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Havoc?

Ella vio culpa y genuina preocupación en sus ojos y una opresión se apoderó de su pecho al verlo así. Todo lo que supo a continuación era que quería consolarlo, reconfortarlo, decirle que nada de lo que pasó era su error, como estaba segura que él pensaba. Era increíble que apenas fuera la tercera vez que lo veía y ya comprendiera sus expresiones de aquella manera.

—Ya se encuentra bien. Usará muletas un tiempo, pero no te preocupes, él es un hombre fuerte, se va a recuperar pronto. Y no es tu culpa, deja ya de sentirte así, por favor; los accidentes pasan.

Rockbell se dio cuenta de que el joven frente a ella se sobresaltó un tanto al escuchar sus últimas palabras. ¿Había sido demasiado entrometida al decirle eso? Contrario a todas las reacciones que pensó podía tener para con ella, simplemente le preguntó algo al azar.

—¿Nos conocemos?

Sí, le gritó su subconsciente. Mas, como la idea era absurda, respondió con la verdad: —Lo dudo —musitó con la mirada ladeada, recordando su vida atrapada en un cobertizo secreto bajo la casa de su abuela y alejada de sus padres, donde los ruidos de la gente sufriendo y las bombas explotando no le llegaran—. A menos que hayas vivido aquí en Zug antes. No he dejado este lugar desde que era una niña.

—No, soy alemán de nacimiento. Jamás había puesto un pie en Suiza hasta ahora.

—Bien, Ed —dijo y los ojos se le ampliaron un poco. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Ella no sabía su nombre, no lo había escuchado antes, aunque oportunidades había tenido varias; empero, por la forma en que él la miraba parecía había lo había acertado. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo lo supo?— Ya es tarde, está oscureciendo y todos se están marchando ya. Será mejor que yo también me vaya. Adiós.

Huyó del lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nuevamente había tenido un sueño raro. Sin embargo, esta vez no sintió la desesperación ni ningún otro sentimiento oscuro. De lo que su mente podía rescatar del sueño, era que se recordaba a ella misma con ocho años, jugando en los prados verdes de un pueblito junto con dos niños rubios; un lugar muy parecido al Zug de su infancia, pero más esplendoroso. No recordaba las caras de los niños, pero sus risas alegres estaban grabadas en su mente junto con la palabra "Rizembull". ¿Era ése el nombre del pueblito?

Durante toda mañana de ese día, pasó media jornada escolar entreteniendo niños y la otra mitad investigando en qué parte del mundo quedaba Rizembull. ¿Era un pueblo de Suiza que no conocía? ¿En otro país? ¿Estaba en Europa, siquiera? No encontró nada a pesar de que se pasó buscando en todo libro de consulta que encontró. Hasta accesó a internet en su búsqueda (prohibido para fines mundanos y utilizado únicamente para la transmisión de noticias), sobra decir que no encontró nada.

Llegando a la construcción, Winry evitó arribar a la enfermería como primer lugar y fue en busca de Ed, maletín en mano. Algo en su interior le decía que él tenía la respuesta a su pregunta. Lo encontró en una carpa, realizando ciertas modificaciones a los planos del jardín.

—Ed —lo llamó, sintiendo escalofriantemente familiar su nombre en su lengua. Él viró al primer llamado.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, mirándola intensamente, dejando lo que hacía de lado. Winry sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

—Yo... quiero preguntarte algo —respondió, sintiéndose realmente estúpida por el motivo de su visita. No debería haber ido.

—Te escucho —dijo, volviendo su vista a los papeles en los que estaba ocupada hasta hacía unos segundos.

—Me preguntaba... me preguntaba si la palabra "Rizembull" te suena de algo, creo que es un pueblo; verde como solía ser aquí, ¿no está en Alemania o alguna parte que conozcas? —consultó finalmente, haciendo referencia a la multitud de viajes que él había hecho y que ella se había enterado por una charla casual con Rose. También había acudido a él por reconocerlo una persona inteligente y capaz, mucho.

—¿Para qué necesitas saberlo? —preguntó con desconfianza sin apartar un segundo la mirada de ella.

—¿Existe? —volvió a cuestionar ella, con poca seguridad y un hilillo de voz.

—No lo conozco. Y probablemente tampoco exista, no hasta donde yo sé. Pero quién sabe. Pregúntale a quien te lo haya mencionado, ¿dónde lo has escuchado?

—De un sueño.

Winry esperó a que el hombre frente a ella se riera por lo dicho, pero ella creyó que era lo correcto decirle, por más ridículo e hilarante que sonara. Luego pensó que se reiría de ella. Sólo a una tonta se le ocurre tomar tan en serio una fantasía.

Edward, en cambio, salió de su lugar tras el escritorio y se dirigió a ella, quedando a un paso de distancia.

—¿De verdad no nos conocemos? —preguntó nuevamente. Winry creyó entrever esperanza por una afirmación en el tono de sus palabras—. Siento que te he visto un millón de veces ya, en alguna otra parte.

Ella, como la vez anterior, negó, a pesar de querer decirle "sí", porque ella sentía lo mismo cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que le hablaba.

—¿Podemos vernos más tarde? —pidió ella, sin entender muy bien su propia petición.

—Te buscaré después.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry repasaba los apuntes de historia para su próxima clase con los niños. Hablarían, ahora, de la guerra reciente. Tendría que explicarles de manera suave que la población global había entrado en crisis desde dos mil diez, por Grecia, que Estados Unidos había decaído gravemente como potencia mundial, tomando China el control. Que se había desatado la hambruna más tarde por ello, y por la destrucción de los sembradíos debido al calentamiento global.

También necesitaba enseñarles sobre los grandes desastres naturales y plagas que brotaron desde dos mil doce y sacudieron al mundo, casi derrumbándolo. Que la población había mermado en sobremanera y que seis años después se desató la Tercera Guerra Mundial, ya no por el poder, sino por alimento para la población de cada potencia y de cada pequeño país, que buscaba preservar su soberanía.

Que los grandes del mundo únicamente se preocuparon por los suyos, haciendo de lado las alianzas y los valores éticos y morales de los que presumían, oprimiendo la autonomía de los países más pequeños junto con su población. Que después de bombardeos, de la detonación sorpresiva de la bomba de hidrógeno en Asia, acabando con inmensas cantidades de vegetación, suelo y vidas humanas, y la muerte de miles de millones de soldados y civiles alrededor del mundo, se habían firmado los tratados de paz en Buenos Aires, Argentina.

No encontraba una forma simple de decirlo, puesto que ella lo había vivido en carne propia, pues había nacido el mismo año en que todo comenzó a irse completamente al caño (dos mil doce).

Edward entró en la carpa mientras ella archivaba sus apuntes en orden cronológico y Layla salió del lugar. La enfermera no era tonta; había notado cómo Winry miraba a Edward, como Edward miraba a Winry cada vez que se veían o cada vez que la tenía cerca, y por ello sentía que solamente estorbaría allí dentro.

—¡Hey! —saludó el rubio casualmente, sobresaltando a la joven.

—Ed... ¿cuándo? Hola... —balbuceó.

—Acabo de llegar. Y no le he hecho nada malo a mi automail, mujer loca de las máquinas, así que no me golpees.

Paralizándose al momento por la familiaridad del diálogo y lo fuera de lugar de éste, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Luego, Winry dejó sus notas y se acercó a él, haciendo caso omiso del apodo que él le había otorgado.

—¿Tienes un automail? —preguntó emocionada. Edward asintió, pensando todavía en su línea anterior— ¿Puedo verlo?

Normalmente el joven ingeniero no dejaba que nadie supiera su pequeño secreto, mucho menos que lo vieran, pero se dejó hacer. Se retiró la camisa (Winry ya se estaba preguntado por qué siempre andaba de manga larga) y estiró el brazo derecho. Ella examinó maravillada la tecnología moderna, la cual emulaba casi perfectamente un brazo humano, hasta en forma, color y textura.

Había escuchado de la existencia de los automails hacía unos cuantos meses, surgidos en Alemania durante la posguerra, y siempre había estado fascinada con el tema, pero debido a su estilo de vida (rezagado en un pueblo y con una rutina que consistía en ir de su casa a la escuela, de la escuela al hospital y del hospital a su casa nuevamente y así en círculo vicioso) jamás había podido ver uno.

—¿Es cierto que es la primera prótesis con sentido del tacto? –indagó interesada.

—Sí, pero la sensación es poca. Nada comparado con un miembro real.

A Edward todo eso de las prótesis se le resbalaba. De hecho tenía dos (la otra estaba en su pierna) y sabía cómo cuidarla y darle mantenimiento, y también estaba agradecido de tenerla, empero, el tema no lo inquietaba. Pero, en ese momento, se sentía satisfecho al ver a la rubia inclinada hacia su brazo, examinando y murmurando sobre el mecanismo de la extremidad falsa, emocionada y con los ojos azules más brillantes que de costumbre.

—¿Cómo fue que lo necesitaste?

—La guerra —respondió con simpleza. Winry supo inmediatamente que había algo más oculto allí.

—Siempre me ocultas cosas, Edward Elric. No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo en preguntarte.

Revolviéndose incómodo y un tanto afectado por el comentario y obviando hacer una pregunta acerca del contenido del mismo, Edward decidió que era suficiente de automail por ese día.

—¿Has terminado ya tu turno? —dijo, zafando suavemente su brazo de las garras de Winry y poniéndose nuevamente la camisa.

—Sí, hace un rato. Sólo preparaba la clase de mañana.

—¿También eres maestra? ¿No es que eres muy joven?

—¿Y no lo eres tú para ser el ingeniero a cargo de la obra?

—_Touché_, pero dime ¿cuántos años tienes entonces?

—Dieciocho.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Sólo "bien"? ¿No deberías darme tu edad también, aunque sea sólo por cortesía? —reprendió con el entrecejo arrugado, fingiendo estar molesta.

—No soy un hombre de grandes modales —defendió.

—Claro, ese siempre ha sido Al; a ti se te dificulta hasta dar las gracias.

—¿Has mencionado a Alphonse?

Bien, era cierto, ¿qué dijo? ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Cuál Al?

—Yo... sólo olvídalo, ¿quieres? —pidió, sintiendo que un dolor palpitante se apoderaba repentinamente de su cabeza al tratar de razonar el asunto.

Él no lo iba a dejar pasar esta vez, pero la vio sosteniéndose la cabeza y con una mirada de angustia, que lo hizo desistir. Aun así le intrigaba cómo sabía esa chica de la existencia de su primo, Alphonse, el cual había vivido toda su vida con él hasta que fue enviado a Holanda, por parte de la investigación que el gobierno y su organización estaban realizando hacía casi un año.

—¿De verdad no nos conocemos? —insistió.

—Es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas y no. No nos conocemos. Nací en Lugano, mis padres se enlistaron como médicos de guerra en dos mil diecinueve. Estaba a punto de cumplir los siete años cuando me vi obligada a vivir con mi abuela aquí en Zug. Cuando la guerra empeoró, mis padres murieron y pronto ni siquiera me permitían salir de casa. Así que, si no eras una de las ratas que vivían en el cobertizo conmigo, entonces no, no nos conocemos.

Inmediatamente al atropellado monólogo, hubo un silencio entre los dos. Edward estaba apabullado por la nueva información acerca de esa chica que le interesaba tanto y que le ofrecía una extraña y cómoda sensación de familiaridad, y Winry trataba de recuperar la compostura.

—No te pedí que me relataras toda tu vida —dijo el ingeniero tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—¿De verdad? Tu cara parecía pedir lo contrario.

—Mujer, eres demasiado agresiva —regresó el ataque, internamente contento de que ella no se hubiera tomado mal su comentario.

—Ya. Es que contigo no se puede tratar de otra manera, las palabras suaves no resultan, debería golpearte. Lástima que no hay una llave inglesa por aquí.

—Un día de estos vas a matarme de un golpe.

—No lo creo, tienes la cabeza demasiado dura.

—¿Puedes dejar de insultarme?

—¿Puedes dejar tú de ser tan idiota? —rebatió medio exasperada, medio divertida también—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo, de cualquier manera ya me voy —dijo, guardando sus cosas en su maletín.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —sugirió el rubio, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

—Si sugieres que me va a suceder algo, lo dudo. De cualquier manera, puedo defenderme sola.

—Lo sé —Edward sonrió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después del pequeño incidente del automail y la discusión sobre la llave inglesa, Edward y Winry comenzaron a verse cada vez más a menudo, sonrisa en sus caras cada vez que o hacían. A veces por coincidencia, otras porque se buscaban inconscientemente y muchas otras, las más, por gusto.

Hoy era una de esas ocasiones; estaban en la hora del almuerzo y se habían acostumbrado a pasarla juntos afuera de la enfermería, al lado del improvisado comedor, charlando sobre todo y nada, peleando y riéndose por cualquier tontería, sintiéndose más necesitados del otro que nunca, pero siempre manteniendo sus sentimientos por el otro en silencio.

—¿Estás bien, Winry? Luces cansada —preguntó Edward luego de un rato agradable.

La rubia asintió suavemente. La verdad era que no, no estaba para nada bien; últimamente las pesadillas se habían hecho tan recurrentes hasta el punto de no dejarla dormir por miedo; la tenían cansada, preocupada y el dolor de cabeza ya no la abandonaba desde hacía un par de días, pero no quería preocupar a Edward con sus cosas. Además, si admitía que no estaba bien, le darían pase directo a su casa y ella no quería irse, no si eso implicaba dejar de estar con él.

—No lo parece.

—Bien, no estoy a mi cien por ciento, pero tampoco estoy tan mal —medio confesó.

—Deberías irte a casa —insistió él.

—No es necesario.

Edward ignoró lo dicho por ella y se levantó con dirección a la enfermería para solicitar el permiso correspondiente. Hacía un par de días había llegado una médico titular (la que se convertiría pronto en la directora oficial del hospital) de nombre Elizabeth Hawkeye, le pediría la autorización del retiro de Winry; si lo denegaban, igual él la enviaría a cada. La llevaría él mismo si era preciso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—No debiste hacerlo —fingió Winry molestia (porque la verdad era que estaba feliz), mientras era encaminada por Edward a su casa. El hombre había pedido también ausentarse del trabajo ese día, arreglando todos sus pendientes antes, por supuesto, con el fin de acompañarla. Ella se había negado, pero su réplica había sonado tan falta de energía que hasta Edward se había dado cuenta de que lo decía más por cortesía que por cualquier otra cosa. De igual manera no la hubiera dejado ir sola.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó la chica.

—Viernes.

—Mañana no hay escuela —canturreó contenta.

—Suenas a cuando éramos niños —le dijo, media sonrisa en su cara.

La frase, aunque salió de la nada, no los sobresaltó esta vez. Decir ese tipo de cosas se había convertido en algo cotidiano en los días pasados que ya ni le prestaban atención. Tampoco habían hablado al respecto porque se sentían a gusto así, con ese misterio flotando alrededor de su relación; además, tenían miedo de descubrir la verdad detrás de ello.

Winry abrió la puerta de su casa, herencia de su abuela Pinako, y lanzó sus cosas desordenadamente sobre el mullido sofá amarillo. Dirigió su vista a la puerta y vio a un Edward dudoso de entrar. Le pareció ridículo.

—¿Por qué no pasas? ¿Temes que te seduzca? —bromeó.

Edward sonrió de medio lado y entró en la casita amarilla, aceptando la invitación y sentándose en un sofá, viendo después cómo Winry preparaba café desde la cocina. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo allí, como se siente una persona que está en su hogar, pero, de nuevo, todo lo relacionado con esa rubia era demasiado familiar que no se preguntaba ya el porqué de la sensación, se limitaba a disfrutarla.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —ofreció.

—Ya he terminado.

Cargando una bandeja, Winry llegó a la sala con dos tazas llenas de café espumoso, Edward tomó una y agradeció el gesto. Ella dejó su taza relegada sobre la mesa y se encaminó a encender la chimenea. El invierno se estaba acercando y la casa estaba demasiado fría.

—Y bien, ¿qué te gusta hacer? Hasta ahora yo soy la única que ha hablado de sus preferencias, me siento acosada.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Elric contestó con simpleza a su petición.

—Dieciocho años, alemán. Me gusta la química.

—¿Como cuando una sustancia cambia de rosa a púrpura al comprobar que la acidez aumentó? —bromeó la rubia, descubriendo en el proceso que en realidad no sabía demasiado acerca de la materia.

—Sí, algo así —sonrió.

—¿Entonces por qué eres un ingeniero? —preguntó realmente interesada en su respuesta. No tenía nada qué ver ser ingeniero en construcción con un ingeniero en química.

—Iba a estudiar bioquímica, tenía una beca por ser un "genio" —Winry murmuró "arrogante", le lanzó un cojín y siguió escuchando—, pero en ese tiempo sucedieron los bombardeos a los centros de investigación científica. Ya sabes, temían que estuvieran creando armas biológicas y volaron todo al azar. Sigo creyendo que fue una tontería, el mundo retrocedió muchísimo debido a esa medida estúpida.

—Los estadounidenses sí crearon armas biológicas, los chinos y los rusos también. Hasta Corea y países de menor importancia en la escala mundial se metieron en eso —acotó Winry.

—Alemania no.

Rockbell se encogió de hombros. No quería decirle que su país había creado otro tipo de armas, tan mortíferas como un virus creado a posta en un laboratorio, así que cambió de tema.

—Bien, ¿y por qué has viajado tanto, entonces?

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, el café ya había sido terminado desde hacía tiempo y estaba demasiado oscuro para que una persona decente saliera a merodear por las calles, sin embargo, Edward ya se estaba despidiendo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Tengo habitaciones de sobra arriba —ofreció.

—No creo que sea correcto, la gente podría pensar mal de ti.

—La gente puede pensar lo que quiera.

—Puedo cuidarme solo —rebatió Edward.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Es tarde. Y ése es mi argumento.

Unos minutos más de pelea y Edward acabó cediendo, para ser honestos, desde el principio el sipo que lo haría. Winry sonrió contenta y complacida por su victoria, lo guió hasta lo que sería su habitación y le deseó las buenas noches.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El sueño recurrente se le hizo presente de nueva cuenta. La pesadilla, más bien. Era como una película de su vida, una película de una vida que no era ésta; una vida que ella no recordaba haber vivido y que, sin embargo, se sentía tan real y tan familiar que le asustaba.

Pasó por su infancia con sus padres, con su abuela, con los dos niños que ya había visto antes. Varias muertes sobrevinieron después. Siguió su adolescencia siendo mecánica de prótesis, esperando por un par de hermanos que la relegaban todo lo que podían de sus asuntos, sufriendo por ellos también. Llegó a su juventud acompañada únicamente de uno de ellos, el menor; luego él la dejó también, al igual que el hermano mayor, del cual ni siquiera pudo despedirse y quedó llena de dolor, de soledad y vacío., con una máscara de aparente resignación y superación. Ahí se despertó, agitada, gritando y llorando.

—Ed... —sollozó llamándolo—. Edward...

El hombre no tardó en aparecer en su puerta, asustado por sus lamentos, preguntándole inmediatamente qué pasaba. Ella se las arregló para desenredarse de las sábanas y lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Enterró la cabeza en su pecho, sus manos permanecían inamovibles en su espalda.

Lo recordaba todo. Ahora sabía por qué se le hacía tan familiar, por qué sentía que lo ya conocía, por qué lo necesitaba tanto, por qué, cuando lo miraba, sentía que ya lo había hecho un millón de veces antes.

Porque ellos ya se conocían. Sí, en otro mundo y _en otra vida_.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

**(1)En Suiza se llaman cantones, pero los bauticés como estado para motivos prácticos.**

**He metido un montón de elementos ocultos en el fic. Bien, explicaré: **

**Elegí Suiza porque me recuerda a Rizembull e investigué acerca de los cantones, así descubrí que Zug es un "estado" que se dedica mayoritariamente al pastoreo. **

**Edward viene de Alemania... porque Alemania me cae bien, es una potencia mundial y el motor principal de la Unión Europea, por lo que brindarle ayuda a otro país no sería tan raro y la película CoS me dio la idea, a pesar de que el Edward original de nuestro mundo era británico.**

**Edward y Winry se "conocen" el ocho de noviembre porque, joder, según lo expuesto, la película se desarrolla durante el 8 y 9 de noviembre de 1923, cuando Hitler da su fallido golpe de estado en la madrugada a la república de Weimar. Entonces Ed vería a Winry el 8 ya entrada la noche o algo así (tiempo de nuestro mundo, claro) y se marcharía el 9.**

**Alemania y Suiza hablan el mismo idioma (alemán).**

**También tienen ambos 18 años porque es justo la edad que tenían cuando se dejaron de ver, es decir, ya llevan ambos una vida completa separados.**

**Está situado después de una hipotética tercera guerra mundial por dos cosas: El OVA Kids (ése donde Ed cumple 100 años) me dejó en una posición un tanto difícil, así que supongamos que Ed murió un poco después y tiene que nacer y todo eso. Luego viene eso de las profecías mayas post 2012, las plagas y los desastres naturales y las guerras tal y como se describe en el apocalipsis. Además, a como va el mundo, no dudo que pase. También me influyó un libro que leí harán unos diez años (que ahora no sé ni en dónde se localiza –en mi casa- ni su autor), un poco menos. Se llama "La Peste Escarlata" y relata un mundo donde esa nueva y desconocida peste mermó a prácticamente toda la población mundial, por lo que el planeta sufrió un retraso tan grande que casi llevó al hombre a vivir de nuevo en cavernas. Además, mi mente no es tan poderosa para imaginarme lo tecnológico que se pondrá el mundo para 2030.**

**Lo demás ya es imaginación pura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Honestamente, espero que les haya gustado y lamento si Edward está jodidamente fuera de personaje, pero es DIFICILÍSIMO mantener en personalidad al Edward del anime (primero). Este es mi primer fic Post Conqueror of Shambala (quien haya creído que era un universo alterno que levante la mano) y dice "capítulo único" pero no se fíen, que tal vez tenga una continuación.<strong>

**El fic ya lo había pensado de tiempo, pero la canción In Another Life de Ashlee Simpson me animó a acabar de plasmar la idea en el papel (enlace en mi perfil).**

**Bien, no quiero sonar agresiva pero me tardé DIECISÉIS horas escribiendo esto. Creo que MEREZCO un review, tanto si les gustó como no. Joder, este es mi nuevo hijo, necesito saber que ha sido leído.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANTE<strong>

**Esta historia es una muy importante para mí. Aunque mi narración no es ni de cerca la que quiero, me demostró a mí misma que puedo hacer cosas un tanto más maduras. No solamente historias **_**bubble-gum**_** como las que acostumbro. No estoy diciendo que es la mejor cosa del mundo, pero para mí vale un montón.**

**Si no quieres la eliminación de la historia y un vergonzoso cartel en mi perfil con el link al tuyo y una agresiva descripción de que hiciste lo que obviamente te estoy diciendo que no hagas, te aconsejo que no favees sin comentar.**

**¿Te parece mal? Es mi fanfic. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. ¿Ya te caigo mal? Mira qué interesante. Ni siquiera nos conocemos. Y sí, puedo ser una **_**bitch**_** para salvar la integridad de lo que quiero. No, no me hagas comentarios respecto a esta última nota.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de **_Kristall Blauw_

_**Última edición 09/05/2012**  
><em>


End file.
